OS Dramione: Pour lui
by DramioneTouch
Summary: Drago est partit en mission pour Voldemort depuis six jours. Hermione est restée au manoir avec leur fils de quelques jours, Scorpius. Un soir pendant que les Mangemorts partiront pour la bataille finale à Poudlard, Drago reviendra.


Six jours. Six jours qu'il était partit en mission pour le Lord. Six jours durant lesquels, il manquait terriblement à une personne en particulier.  
Dans une chambre du manoir Malefoy, se tenait une jeune fille de dix sept ans, un nourrisson de quelques jours dans les bras. Elle portait une robe noire serrée au corps qui laissait paraître ses formes. Le petit bébé venait de s'endormir dans les bras de sa mère.  
Elle se rendit jusqu'au berceau de son fils et le posa doucement dedans pour qu'il entame enfin sa nuit à vingt deux heures.  
La jeune fille remonta doucement la couverture verte jusqu'au cou de son fils, et caressa doucement ses petits cheveux blonds qui commençaient à apparaître. Elle l'embrassa sur le front en murmurant un petit "bonne nuit mon ange, je t'aime" puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de la chambre, elle l'ouvrit et partit à l'extérieur en lançant un sort de protection sur la chambre. Un sort de très haute protection, de magie noire pour être sûr que rien n'arrivera à son petit protégé, à LEUR enfant.

Vous vous demandez surement qui est cette fille ? Et bien son nom est Granger; Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger, sang pure, parents Mangemorts (contre leurs grès mais laissent paraître le contraire), élève de Serpentard et fiancé à l'héritier Malefoy: Drago, Drago Malefoy.

Hermione était la fille dîtes la plus jolie de leur maison à Poudlard, avec ses boucles châtaignes qui descendaient en cascades dans son dos, ses yeux noisettes, son petit nez et surtout, son corps parfait.  
Même après la grossesse non désirée de son fils Scorpius, son apparence n'avait en rien changée, grâce à un sortilèges très puissant.

Elle descendit les escaliers du grand manoir familiale et se retrouva devant des mangemorts encapuchonnés qui partaient en direction de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Le combat final se passait en ce moment même. Drago ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer se dit Hermione, à moins qu'il ne participe déjà à la bataille final et qu'il soit sur place.

Avery, Macnair, Mulciber, Bellatrix -qui lança un regard en coin avec un mauvais sourire à Hermione avant de transplaner comme les précédents- partaient du manoir se rendre à Poudlard eux aussi. Ne restait plus que Narcissa Malefoy, l'habitante de ce lieu, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, très classe avec toujours cet air supérieur, d'ailleurs c'était toute la famille Malefoy qui avait ce caractère.  
Narcissa enfila sa cape de sorcière noire, mit sa capuche sur la tête et avant de partir pour la bataille se rapprocha d'Hermione et la serra dans ses bras comme sa propre fille.

- J'espère pouvoir revenir ici dans quelques heures pour vous revoir tous, toi, mon fils et mon petit prince. Si jamais ce n'est pas le cas Hermione, saches que je t'es considéré comme ma propre fille depuis que je te connais toute petite. J'étais très heureuse d'avoir pu te connaître ainsi que tes parents et d'avoir pu voir mon petit fils. Si je ne suis pas rentrée demain soir ainsi que Lucius, tu trouveras une enveloppe dans le premier tiroir de la bibliothèque au premier étage, si nous venions à décéder, Lucius et/ou moi, je voudrais que Drago sache des choses dans cette lettre. _Elle laissa échapper une larmes au coin de l'oeil qu'elle enleva très vite._

Hermione laissa elle aussi des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux puis se défit doucement de l'étreinte de sa belle-mère.

- J'espère aussi vous revoir, même si vous savez autant bien que moi que je n'espère pas que Vous-Savez-Qui remporte la bataille...  
- J'espère aussi ma chérie. Je dois retrouver Lucius et les autres. Au revoir Hermione.

Narcissa Black-Malefoy transplana à son tour à Poudlard.  
Hermione se sentait seule. Toute seule dans ce grand manoir. Elle partit en direction de la cuisine se servir un verre d'eau. Elle ouvrit la porte de la grande salle où quelques années avant elle venait dîner pour les fêtes accompagnée de ses parents. La salle n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'Hermione avait connue, sous des lustres en diamant, des tapisseries du Moyen Orient et de beaux meubles. Aujourd'hui cette pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et seulement une grande table pour au moins une trentaines de personnes trônait au milieu de la pièce. La cheminée était encore éclairée et les quelques flammes qui s'échappaient de l'âtre éclairée un peu la vaste pièce.  
Il y avait du sang partout sur le plancher, le sang de quelques victimes ayant subit le sort de Nagini.

La dernière fois qu'Hermione était entrée dans cette salle, elle était à 6 mois de grossesse et après en être sortie, elle s'était jurée de ne plus y entrer.  
Hermione referma la porte et remonta s'enfermer dans la chambre de Drago.

_Pourvu qu'il revienne, s'il vous plait, faites qu'il revienne, son fils doit connaitre son père et j'ai plus que jamais besoin de lui, s'il vous plais, faites qu'il aille bien..._

Hermione regarda le berceau de son fils et vit que le nourrisson dormait comme un loir.  
Hermione ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle s'endormait sur le lit de Drago, couchée sur les couvertures, Morphée l'emporta.

Une demie heure plus tard un POP sonore se fit entendre dans le hall du manoir. Hermione, qui dormait ne l'entendit pas, ni même les pas qui montaient les escaliers.  
Les pas se dirigèrent vers la chambre de l'héritier Malefoy et Hermione n'entendit pas cette personne murmurer le code secret qui pouvait déverrouiller la porte de cette chambre...

_PDV Drago. _

Il était tout simplement hors de question que je retourne sur le lieu de bataille. Hors de question tout simplement que je retourne me battre contre Potter. Il fallait que ce dernier détruise à tout jamais face de serpent. Même si Potter était mon ennemi de toujours, je ne le considérait plus comme tel. Il n'était pas mon ami, il n'était pas mon ennemi non plus. Juste un camarade de classe avec quelques souvenirs en commun avec moi.

En retournant dans un couloir de Poudlard, CE couloir. Celui où j'avais embrassé Hermione pour la première fois, il y avait maintenant quatre ans. C'était en troisième année. Je me rendis compte maintenant à quel point elle et Scorpius pouvaient terriblement me manquer à cet instant.

Ce que je fis ensuite fus surement la décision la plus juste que j'ai eu a prendre: rentrer au manoir et retrouver Hermione et Scorpius.

Je me rendis jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie pour pouvoir transplaner chez moi.

Cinq secondes plus tard j'étais dans le hall du manoir. Il faisait noir et je ne perdis pas de temps à m'occuper des autres pièces de la maisons ni de Poudlard et de son chantier à présent. Je montais les escaliers et me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Je murmurais le mot de passe à ma porte protégée par un puissant sortilège de magie noire que j'avais montrer à Hermione pour que personne ne puisse y entrer.

- Dramione, _murmurais-je._

Dramione car c'était un nom qui était composé d'un peu de nos deux prénoms à elle et à moi.

En entrant je l'aperçus, endormit sur le lit dans une robe noire qui la mettait en valeur. Ses cheveux étaient lisses et descendaient jusqu'à sa poitrine. Sa respiration était régulière et silencieuse.

Je souris puis jeta un regard au berceau de mon fils. Oui cela me faisais bizarre de dire ça. Car je n'avais que dix sept ans, c'est vrai et j'étais devenu père depuis bientôt une semaine.

Mon bébé avait les yeux ouverts et jouait tranquillement dans son petit ours en peluche. Il leva ses yeux vers moi, ses yeux qui étaient bien ouverts maintenant et qui étaient gris avec un mélange de bleu au centre: comme moi.

Scorpius me sourit et leva doucement ses bras vers moi. Je le prit sans hésitation, doucement pour ne pas réveiller Hermione et le serra contre moi en embrassant ses petits cheveux blonds à peine visibles.

Je prit sa nacelle et le déposa dedans. Il ne faisait toujours pas de bruit, à croire qu'on lui avait jetait un Silencio.

Je pris discrètement un boxer dans un de mes tiroirs et fila dans la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds, bébé Scorpius avec moi.

Je jetais un sort sur la salle de bain pour ne pas qu'Hermione entende quoi que ce soit et déposais la nacelle de Scorpius par terre, pas loin de moi.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entrais sous la douche.

Mes produits de douche m'avaient manqués. En sortant je nouais une serviette autour de ma taille et m'approchais de Scorp' voir si il dormait ou pas. Visiblement non il me regardait.

- Tu vois Scorpius, ça, _dis-je en désignant mon corps_, faut travailler dur pour l'avoir. Ma technique pour l'avoir, c'était le Quidditch bébé. Et apprendre à ne pas trop manger non plus, et prendre soin de toi, je ne voudrais quand même pas que tu finisses comme Crabbe ou Go...

Goyle. Il était mort à cause de son Feudeymon dans la salle du demande. Je l'avais vu mourir. Mon n'avais pas revu Crabbe depuis des mois mais tant pis, j'espérais juste qu'il me reste Blaise et Théodore au moins...

Scorpius m'écoutait attentivement, comme si ma voix était la chose la plus importante qu'il n'est jamais entendu. Quoi que avec Hermione ça devait être pareil.

Je finis de me sécher le corps et essuya brièvement mes cheveux, sans pour autant les sécher. Ils étaient lisses et me donnaient un air rebelle.

En sortant de la salle de bain, je vis Hermione dormir encore. Scorpius s'était ré-endormit et je le déposait dans son berceau vert foncé en déposant un baiser sur son front et sa petite joue dodu (normal pour un bébé!). Je me tournais vers la fenêtre de ma chambre et aperçu le ciel noir avec une nuance de gris foncé dedans. Les ténèbres nous enveloppaient, nous et le manoir...

En me retournant vers mon lit, je vis cette fois qu'une chose avait changé: Hermione était debout à côté du lit et me regardait, elle avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et ses yeux recommençaient à les faire couler. La baguette à la main.

_PDV externe_

- Drago... _Murmura Hermione_

La jeune fille abaissa sa baguette et la posa sur sa table de nuit. L'héritier Malefoy se tenait devant elle, à au moins sept mètres et la regardait intensément.

- Tu es là, tu es revenu...

- Évidement que je suis revenu Mia, je n'allais pas partir loin de vous deux.

Hermione étouffa un sanglot et Drago franchit les derniers pas qu'ils restaient entre eux pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Il l'étouffa presque, ses bras autour de son petit corps frêle, mais il s'en moquait et Hermione aussi, il lui avait tant manqué qu'elle avait besoin de cette sensation, la sensation d'être protégée et entourée.

Elle caressa son dos nu et encore humide à cause de sa douche quelques minutes plus tôt.

Drago la câlina quelques instants puis se desserra de l'étreinte pour unir ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Quand ils furent à bout de souffle Hermione se sépara de lui.

- Attends, Scorpius.

Elle alla voir du côté du bébé et constata que le petit blond dormait à point formé.

Drago saisit sa baguette sur une commode et murmura un Silencio sur le berceau de bébé Malefoy.

- Comme ça tu peux être sûr qu'il n'entendra rien. _Drago fit son habituel petit sourire._

Hermione se retourna vers son futur fiancé et se jeta sur lui tout en le basculant sur le lit gigantesque.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, Drago passait ses mains sur le cors encore recouvert de la jeune fille tout en embrassant encore et encore sa peau pâle.

Lorsqu'il en eu finalement assez de la robe que le gênait plus qu'autre chose, il souleva Hermione et descendit sa fermeture qui se trouvait dans le dos. Une fois chose faite, il rallongea Hermione sur le lit et lui enleva petit à petit la robe et découvrit à nouveau son corps, encore couverts d'un magnifique ensemble de lingerie verte.

- J'adore. Ton côté Serpentarde ressort très bien et en plus c'est...

- La première fois qu'on l'a fait je le portait, _elle sourit malicieusement._

Il sourit aussi et fondit sur ses lèvres qui lui avaient tant manquées. Comme s'il s'apprêtait à toucher de la porcelaine, Drago porta sa main droite au visage d'Hermione. Ce contact les électrisa, et Drago se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres. Ce baiser les électrisa encore plus, faisant naître en eux ce désir qui les avait déjà submergeaient.  
Le besoin d'air se fit sentir. Drago se recula, prit les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes et l'attira à lui, avec douceur.

Il finit par la débarrasser de sa robe et embrassa doucement ses jambes douces.

Il parsema ses jambes d'une myriade de baiser et atteignit ses cuisses, puis se redressa sur ses jambes pour l'embrasser sur la bouche. Hermione se plaça sur lui, ses jambes de chaque côtés du bassin du Serpentard et embrassa Drago dans le cou puis descendit sur sa clavicule, son torse, plus bas... et remonta. Les mains du jeune homme se fourragèrent dans ses cheveux couleur châtaigne, en lui donnant un baiser langoureux. Les mains d'Hermione se frayèrent un chemin entre leurs corps.

Il ouvrir le lit et s'installèrent dedans, car même si la cheminée de la chambre était allumée, le manoir resté quand même froid.

Rien ni personne ne pourrait les arrêter de faire ce qu'ils faisaient, où de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Leurs corps se moulaient parfaitement, comme avant. Drago dévia sa bouche le long du corps d'Hermione, qui se cambra sous cet assaut charnel. Les lèvres de Drago sur sa peau furent comparables à un torrent de lave en fusion, dans lequel on l'aurait jetée. Elle ne sentit plus rien, mise à part le souffle de Drago qui se répercuta sur sa joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard de cristal. Il passa ses mains dans le dos de la Serpentarde et dégrafa rapidement le soutient gorge émeraude. Il lui enleva rapidement et posa son regard sur sa poitrine. Hermione ne rougissait plus depuis longtemps quand elle se retrouvait dans cette situation avec le blond. Doucement il parsema sa poitrine de tendres baisers et laissa une marque sur son sein droit. Hermione laissa échappait quelques soufflements de plaisir. Elle se redressa légèrement et détourna la tête, le temps d'ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de nuit et d'en sortir un paquet vert, qu'elle donna à Drago. Il sourit en reconnaissant le paquet.

Tandis que Drago s'était arrêter pour défaire l'emballage du paquet, Hermione se délaissa de son dernier sous-vêtement qu'elle posa par terre de son côté du lit. Elle ne tarda pas à voir le boxer du Serpentard volait au bout du lit.

Hermione remonta la couverture sur sa poitrine, tandis qu'elle entendit le déchirement de l'emballage du préservatif. Roulant sur le côté, elle fit face au torse parfait de Drago, et ce dernier releva le menton d'Hermione vers lui, et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, puis, roula de façon à se retrouver allonger sur elle. Voilà bien longtemps, plusieurs jours qui leur avaient parus interminable qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trouvés dans cette situation, nus l'un et l'autre.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé durant ce court instant, encore moins lorsque le sexe de Drago toucha la féminité d'Hermione. Sans se contrôler, un gémissement fin, léger, sortit de sa bouche.

Lentement, tendrement, avec une douceur infinie, il trouva son chemin au plus profond de sa chair, et buta tout au fond de son ventre. Hermione, elle, ressentit à la fois de la douleur et du plaisir. Une petite douleur passagère due aux derniers jours d'abstinence et aussi à la dernière semaine avant que Scorpius ne naisse. Une petite douleur qui se dissipa au fil des secondes, et laissa place au plaisir. Drago ne bougeait pas. Lui aussi pouvait ressentir ce manque s'éloigner. Enfin, il retrouvait cette intimité qu'il avait tant aimé partager avec celle qu'il aimait.

Sans la quitter des yeux, Drago commença de lent vas et viens. Hermione ressentit un élancement pendant une fraction de seconde. Un élancement qui disparu aussitôt. Drago la distrayait en l'embrassant avec tendresse. Ses pénétrations furent lentes, ses caresses furent douces, et son regard... Hermione faillit défaillir en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Un regard dont elle avait l'habitude lorsqu'il la regardait. Un regard brillant d'amour pur et sincère. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, et cet amour transpirait dans chacun de leurs gestes et de leurs regards. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un en cet instant, comme autrefois... C'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés...

Après une ou deux minutes, Hermione fut submergeait par un orgasme et se sentit rougir en pensant que son fils était dans la même pièce. Heureusement que Drago avait lancé un sortilège sur le berceau pour ne pas que le bébé soit dérangé.

Un râle de plaisir rauque de la part de Drago fut accompagné par Hermione en même temps.

Quelques secondes plus tard il s'écroula sur elle, haletant et en sueur, tout comme elle.

Sa tête reposait sur le ventre redevenu plat d'Hermione et quelques cheveux blonds venaient chatouiller la poitrine de celle-ci.

Elle caressa ses cheveux tout en écoutant la respiration qui devenait régulière de Drago. Bientôt elle se sentit partir dans les bras de Morphée, elle aussi...

oOo

Le lendemain martin, Hermione se réveilla vers neuf heures, et constata que bébé Malefoy dormait encore à point fermé, mais il ne tarderait pas à se réveiller.

Elle passa une main sur le côté et découvrit une place vide, mais encore chaude. Drago avait du quitté le lit quelques minutes avant.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge et le ventre d'Hermione.

Où en était la bataille ? Harry Potter ? Voldemort ? Lequel avait vaincu ? Qui étaient morts ?

Hermione se leva et enfila un déshabillé en vitesse.

Elle se dirigea vers le berceau de son fils et vit qu'il était réveillé et qu'il jouait avec sa peluche. Elle le saisit et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain se préparer.

Une fois prête, elle partit de la chambre avec le petit Malefoy, prêt et habillé lui aussi: un petit pantalon noir avec un tee shirt manches longues couleur bleu nuit avec des petites baskets Nike. Elle lui avait enfilé un petit manteau noir également.

Elle quitta la chambre en la rangeant le plus rapidement possible à l'aide de sa baguette, et rougit en repensant à la fin de soirée.

Elle quitta la chambre et déboula les escaliers. Elle trouva Drago dans la cuisine, la Gazette du Sorcier à la main.

- Dray...

Il se tourna vers elle et fit un petit sourire en voyant très bien de quoi Hermione voulait parler.

- Potter... Il l'a vaincu.

Hermione souffla une bonne fois pour toute et embrassa son fils sur le sommet du crâne.

- Drago où est ta mère ? Et ton père ?

- Ma mère est à Sainte Mangouste, elle n'a pas grand chose seulement une blessure à la tête, et les Aurors vont devoir l'emmener pour l'interroger.

- Elle n'a pas la marque, elle ne risque pas grand chose tu sais...

- Contrairement à moi c'est sur.

- Drago, tu n'as pas participer à la bataille finale, et tu étais forcé de faire des choses pour Voldemort, c'est différent contrairement à Macnair, Avery et les autres!

Drago se leva et prit son fils dans les bras en l'embrassant et le fit jouer avec sa peluche.

Hermione s'assit à la table et se se servit une tasse de café accompagnée d'une gâche au chocolat.

- Scorpius a mangé ?

- Non mais je vais lui préparer un biberon. Au fait Drago et ton père ?

- Aucune idée, j'ai juste reçu une lettre de ma mère qui provenait de Saint Mangouste, mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où il peut être et si il est encore en vie.

Un POP sonore se fit entendre à l'extérieur de la maison. Drago et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard et sortirent tous les deux leurs baguettes. Hermione reprit son fils dans les bras et s'avança dans l'entrée de la maison avec Drago.

Devant la porte d'entrée se tenait Harry Potter, avec encore quelques blessures de guerre bien voyantes.

Drago lui ouvrit la porte et baissa sa baguette ?

- Potter ?

- Désolé de vous déranger, c'était juste pour te dire Malefoy que j'ai entendu des Aurors parlaient en quittant Poudlard, qu'un procès à ton nom aura lieu dans pas longtemps.

Hermione se sentit tomber mais resserra son fils dans ses bras. Drago ne cilla pas une seconde devant l'élu.

Harry reprit:

- Je voulais aussi te dire que je serais à ton procès et que je plaiderais en ta faveur.

Un long silence suivit.

- Pourquoi Potter ? Pourquoi moi ? On n'est pas ami à ce que je sache, alors explique moi pourquoi TOI, le survivant de guerre viendrais prendre ma défense ?

Le regard d'Harry se tourna vers Hermione puis vers le petit bébé qui le regardait de ses yeux gris.L'élu montra le bébé du doigt.

- Tu crois que ça lui ferait plaisir de ne plus voir son père ? Tu serais content de ne pas voir ton fils grandir ? Je sais ce que ça fait tout ça, et même si vous deux et moi on a jamais étaient amis, je n'aimerai pas que ça vous arrive parce que ce serait triste, et je ne suis pas quelqu'un de méchant.

Hermione s'avança vers le survivant et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

- Merci Potter. On se reverra bientôt je suppose.

Et le survivant partit en souriant, sans savoir que onze ans plus tard, son fils et celui des Malefoy seront au rendez-vous pour leur première année à Poudlard.


End file.
